


恶犬驯养法则 04

by 2water



Series: 恶犬驯养法则 [2]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2water/pseuds/2water
Summary: 人类在生物基因的研究过程中意外培育出了兽人这种存在。但由于兽人难以控制，危险性过高，除了能和人类友好相处的犬人以外的兽人都被消灭。犬人同时作为宠物和家人同普通人类共同生活，但WCKD组织却从中牟利。





	恶犬驯养法则 04

04.

Newt提着一大包生活用品，别扭地将钥匙插进锁孔时，并没有听见有人跑过来的脚步声。从前Thomas总是在他还离得很远时便冲到门边，内侧传来激动的刨门声，被Newt教育过才改正到乖乖贴着门等待。

拉开公寓房门，Thomas还和他离开时一样，一动不动地蹲坐在窗边的墙角处。他的眸子在看到进来的是Newt时亮了起来，却没有挪动身体。

他眼神中的一丝戒备还是被Newt捕捉到了。

“Hey，Tommy，”Newt扯出一个不自然的微笑，扬了扬手中的袋子，“想吃点东西吗？”

Thomas一下子站起来，由于久违地身着T恤和短裤而姿势别扭地走近Newt。他尖翘的鼻尖凑近Newt的嘴巴耸动着嗅了嗅，这让对方的耳廓忽得红了起来。Newt唇边熟悉的淡淡香气和微弱的烟草味让他安下了心，后退一步摇了摇头。

Newt的眉毛扭曲起来，上下打量着Thomas的目光甚至带上了些严厉。他知道WCKD一贯的做法，对犬人饥饿刺激，给他们注射抑制变形的药物，在他们身上进行各式各样的基因实验，定期给他们服用成瘾性药物。这样折腾下来，犬人大多习惯了饥饿或失去食欲。

但这些“大多数”不该包括他的Tommy。他固执地这样认为，就像他固执地不愿承认Gally所描述的那些事情也同样发生在Thomas身上。

那只曾经每晚窝在他怀中带着满足的呼噜声和偶尔在梦境中蹬动爪子的毛茸茸热乎乎的小狗，那个总是眼睛中装满崇仰与依赖的默默坐在身边的少年，此时是以怎样的容貌站在他面前的呢？他身上缠着几处绷带，到处贴着能看到渗血的纱布，衣袖下的手臂没了四年前少年的瘦弱，取而代之的是被小麦色皮肤包裹的精瘦而强健的胳膊。他眼神中的纯真与期待被愤怒、警戒、哀伤、疑惑和孤独混杂。

Newt又感受到了心脏熟悉的抽痛。从他在白色刺亮的医院病房中醒来，看到自己的右腿打着石膏被吊起，Thomas的存在被强行从自己生活中剥离的那刻起，他胸腔中的心脏就开始变得肿胀、柔软、阵阵发痛，成了同往昔的他作对的令他焦虑不安的一块区域。

这股抽痛像是传递给了Thomas。他重新凑近Newt，抬起长长的眼睫毛，焦糖色的眸子专注地看着对方。

别再留下我一个人了，这双眼睛这样说道。

Newt将手掌轻轻放在Thomas上臂，学着对方的样子凑近他耸动鼻子嗅了几下，希望用相同的动作帮助Thomas放松。

但他立即皱起脸蛋，缩缩脖子，嘴巴也忍不住瘪了起来。

“Tommy，你身上好臭。”

浴室中哗哗响着水声，Newt弯着腰，一只手放在浴缸边的水阀上，一只手展开伸入水中估摸着温度。

放满一缸热水后，Newt转过头去，用眼神招呼Thomas过去。

从刚刚就在浴室门边缩着肩膀站着的Thomas不情不愿地挪过来。这个场景的熟悉感让Newt笑了起来。

Thomas从小就不喜欢洗澡，幼年时期甚至一听到“洗澡”这个词就会躲到床底下。

“Tommy，宝贝儿，瞧，这里有你最爱的火腿肠。”十四岁的Newt侧趴在床边，奶声奶气地安抚缩在黑暗里的小Thomas，对方发出可怜巴巴的细细一声呜咽，圆滚滚的小身子朝Newt探进去的小手蹭近了一些。它闻到白皙粉嫩的掌心中藏了块火腿肠，便开心地又往外挪了一些，毛绒绒的嘴巴迫不及待地将美味叼出。

Newt勾起一个得逞后的笑容，一把抓住Thomas的前腿上部，将身体瞬间僵硬的幼犬拖了出来。

“来吧，宝贝儿，你得洗得干干净净的才能上床。”他把脏兮兮的小毛团子从腋下提起。

试图读懂主人话中含义的Thomas疑惑的歪了歪脑袋，一边的耳朵“啪”得折过去打在自己脸侧，黑黑圆圆的小眼睛滴溜溜地打量男孩。  
Newt噗嗤笑了出来，把它揉进怀里。

Newt充满希冀地试图从此时站在面前的  
Thomas脸上找到那只小奶狗的影子，却在对方毫不犹豫地把衣服扯光后愣住了。他这才想起来自己从没给人形的Thomas洗过澡。更不用说......他的目光不受控制地下移，停在某个位置后，金发下的白细颈子有些发烫。

“咳，”他移开视线，“进来吧，Tommy。”

Thomas站在浴缸边，谨慎地打量着缸里面。他的思绪逐渐飘远，某种暴躁的情绪开始在眼中跳跃。

一只微凉的手掌忽然放在了他后颈处，拇指安抚地扫着黑色的发尾。“没关系的，Tommy，没关系的......”冷静熟悉温和的语调，慢慢让Thomas平静下来。

Thomas乖乖地蜷起双腿，抱着膝盖半眯眼睛放任Newt在他头发上揉出泡沫，喉咙中咕哝着发出舒服的“唔嗯”声。他的慵懒气息甚至传染了Newt，两个人就这样保持着一个坐在水中一个站在浴缸旁的洗澡活动。

花洒的水从Thomas头顶浇下，混杂着泡沫、血渍和灰尘的水顺着他的皮肤流进浴缸。热肥皂水流过未愈合的伤口本该是很疼的，他却感觉不到似的安静低着头。

Newt移开花洒，满意的看着Thomas终于不被泥土纠结在一起、恢复了光泽的黑亮短发。

然而欣赏不过两秒——毫无预兆地，Thomas像犬形态一样地可劲儿甩起来脑袋，“噗噜噜噜噜噜噜！”，随着快速摆动的离心力，温热的水滴顿时溅了Newt一脸一身。

“Tommy！”这太狼狈了，Newt胡乱抹了两把脸，刚准备横眉瞪眼，却在看到面前人一脸的不知所措时丧失了气焰。

有些吃瘪的Newt抿着嘴，跪在浴缸一侧，手下不留情地给Thomas洗起身体，把小麦色的皮肤搓得成片发红。他洗过Thomas的胸膛，后背，肚脐，手自然而然地朝对方的小腹深去。然而在低下头去的一瞬间他就像被烫似的猛地缩回了胳膊——因为他比刚才更近距离地看到了蛰伏在Thomas会阴部卷曲毛发里的……那什么。

他就是只大狗而已，Newt，你紧张什么！暗暗责备自己的同时，心里另一个声音却反驳，Thomas这个年纪已经是个成年人了，你怎么能亲自给他洗屁股呢？

内心挣扎半天，Newt最终还是忿忿地把搓澡巾塞进不明所以的Thomas手里，“你自己洗洗下面。”

即使非常迷茫，Thomas还是听话地接过来，打开腿弯曲脊背，胡乱地在身下擦着，时不时抬起目光试探性地瞥一下Newt的脸色，好像生怕哪里没做对就会被打一样。

“你在WCKD都没洗过澡吗......”一问出口Newt就后悔了，他当然知道那里什么情况，犬人只会像蹲监狱一样，排成一排忍受着高压水枪的冲击。还好Thomas没什么异常反应，只是有些委屈地盯着Newt的眼睛。

他叹了口气，重新拿回搓澡巾，将小臂没入水中，“学着点儿，Tommy，你得这样......嗯？”

手背碰到的触感让他心里隐隐觉得不妙，便探头瞧了一眼。果然，Thomas的阴茎已经抬了头，在水中颤巍巍地翘着。

没什么奇怪的，他是犬类，现在是春天，发情很正常。Newt石化在那个姿势上，努力给自己做着心理建设。

“Newt？”Thomas疑惑地歪了歪脑袋，在看见  
Newt不太自然的表情以后尴尬地调整了下坐姿，企图掩饰他也不知道为什么就变得不正常了的部位（但是水下一览无余，根本掩饰不住）。“我很抱歉……”

“……不你不需要道歉，这没什么，Tommy，很正常，成年狗狗都会这样。”可能是安抚Tommy，可能也是在宽慰自己。Newt来回捏了捏自己的手腕，每当他企图放松心态时就会下意识的这样。

“Ummm...”然后他犹豫地用食指指着那根还没完全勃起就已经比一般人粗大的阴茎，“你之前这样的时候，都会怎么办？”

Thomas投去不解地目光，“难道不是忍一会儿自己就会消吗？”

都怪自己没能保护好Thomas，害他错过了犬人最重要的学习阶段。Newt认命地叹了口气，搬来门边泡脚用的小板凳坐下，再次伸出了手。

这次十分坚定地握住了，反倒把Thomas吓了一跳。他确切地感受到手中的巨物弹动了一下，然后又胀大一圈。

“憋久了不太好。我教你。”

Newt平时也不常手淫，工作和救犬这两样几乎就榨干了他全部的精力，更别说谈什么女朋友了。但是没吃过猪肉也见过猪跑啊，凭他的这点“阅历”，教纯得好似一张白纸的Tommy，他还是有信心的。

“你……先这样，整个手掌都包裹住茎身，上下滑动……

“很简单的，你来试试。”Newt另一只手捉住Thomas的手覆到自己手背上，领着他一起动作。

“然后褪下包皮把——oh你的包皮也该割了吧……把前面的头部露出来，手滑到头部的时候，用掌心抵着画一圈再往下。”他示范性地转了几圈手腕，就感到掌心被液体濡湿了，看来真的是被压抑了很久啊。前液争先恐后地从翕张的马眼涌出，Newt抽手了都还念念不舍地拉出丝来。Thomas试着自己揉弄了几下，整个紫红色的龟头都被涂抹得亮晶晶的。

“要借用手腕的力量……对，就像这样，你做得很好。”他空闲的左手抚上Thomas的脑袋，就像小时候做过无数次那样给它鼓励。

Thomas果然还是很吃这套，畏缩的不安又消除了一些。他哼哼唧唧地把额头抵在Newt肩窝，贪婪地嗅着主人的气息。耳鬓硬硬的发茬扎得Newt痒痒的。

Newt在水中涮掉掌心的黏液，摆弄起他笨拙的手指，“这儿，这个是冠沟，虎口收紧可以左右搓动…………最顶端的小口叫马眼，用拇指刺激它会让你很舒服……”

随着逐渐掌握要领，Thomas息越来越粗重，鼻间呼出的热气喷打在Newt锁骨以及再往下那一小片敏感的肌肤，让Newt也有些脸红。

他只是一只狗狗，你别想太多。  
Newt不知第几次在心中默念。  
然而他还是心虚地缩回了手，让Thomas自己撸动。

他本以为小处狗应该要不了多久就会出精的，谁知好几分钟过去，也依旧没有动静。  
Thomas开始变得急躁，这么久了“不正常”也完全没见消，让他逐渐丧失了耐心，动作上不自觉地加大力道，结果反而使得阳物吃痛而变得萎靡了一点。

“放松！放松！Tommy！”Newt赶紧制止了他，哭笑不得，生怕他为了达到目的下一秒就选择直接把自己掐软掉。

“你急什么呀我又不吵你……算了，还是我来吧。”

他舔舔发干的嘴唇，手掌重新覆上Thomas的性器，弯曲手指环绕柱身。刚才还一脸苦恼的Thomas瞬间倒吸了口气，上身向后靠在浴缸壁上。

左手握着沾满前液的阴茎缓慢上下滑动，时不时攥紧头部抠弄马眼给予刺激，右手包裹住囊袋力道时轻时重地揉捏着。在满是水蒸气的浴室里这样动作，很快Newt的额头也冒出一层薄汗。他的头发因为上身的晃动翻到前面，便随意向后一甩，侧过脸观察Thomas的表情。被服务的人眼角因陌生的快感而发红，双唇微张，急促地喘着气，时不时夹带一两声呻吟。

看到效果的Newt抿着嘴巴加快的手上的律动，把玩着囊袋的手也增大力度，用掌根从下向上揉搓，指甲滑过连接处的沟壑。撸动的速度越来越快，伴着Thomas的喘息声发出咕叽咕叽的声音。Thomas突然颤抖起身体，一只手也紧紧抓住浴缸边。Newt感到手中的家伙火热无比，突突跳动着到达高潮边缘。

Thomas闷哼一声，猛地握住了Newt不停动作的手腕，“Newt……想尿尿。”

“那不是尿，是精液。你别忍，让它出来，射出来了就消了，乖~”就算到这地步了都还记得不能乱在家里“尿尿”，可真是令人动容的……乖啊。

于是那声杂糅了鼓励与赞扬的“乖。”，便成了压死骆驼的最后一根稻草——于是那声杂糅了鼓励与赞扬的“乖。”，便成了压死骆驼的最后一根稻草——才说完就有一股浓精打在了Newt手心里，紧接着是第二股，第三股，力道之大，存量之多，甚至有一小部分溅到了Newt的下巴上。

在Newt来回从他后脖子摸到后背的安抚下，Thomas很快就度过了射精后的脆弱期。他抬起头，涣散的瞳孔重新聚焦，恰巧看到Newt下颚沾染的白浊，于是想也没想地伸出舌头就舔了上去。

先前把人家阴茎握在手里都还镇定自若的人一瞬间脸爆红得像要烧起来，差点一个条件反射就猛地把人推开了。  
[但是那样，他肯定会很受伤。]  
还好这个念头及时出现。  
现在正处于一个……敏感期，Tommy太缺乏安全感了，连初期的信任都还没完全建立起来，如果自己再冒然拒绝被“它”舔——狗狗示好的最基本举动之一 ——那他一定会觉得自己又被讨厌了……想象了一下对方备受打击黯然神伤的眼神，行为矫正什么的，还是以后再慢慢来吧，Newt心想。

反正，以后的日子还长着。

反正，他再也不会让Tommy和自己分开了。

你就当他是一只狗，不要想太多。在人形Thomas舔到Newt嘴角时，Newt第N+1次在心里默念。

直到Thomas舔干净所有，仰起头用邀功的眼神望着他时，他才在对方的期待中略显局促地拍了拍他的头，然后调好温度把花洒塞他手里，丢下一句“你自己冲冲干净，我去给你拿毛巾”，转身落荒而逃。

直到蹲在衣柜面前，羞耻心好像才重新回归。不用面对那双狗狗眼了，这短短几十分钟发生的画面反而像放电影一样不受控制地一幕幕在脑海浮现。Newt不禁双手捂住了脸，内心宛如土拨鼠呐喊——  
天呐！我竟然摸了一个男人的JJ！！！  
还给他打了飞机！！！！  
而且——  
我他妈放水之前就拿好浴巾挂在浴室了啊！！！！！！

当然，身为兽医的Newt并不会被这样的事情困扰太久。他很快就调整好心情，或者是假装调整好了心情，重新挂上笑容走回浴室。

两个人像“打飞机教程”这件事没发生过一样，面对面坐在餐桌旁，吃了鹰嘴豆泥、熏鱼、炒洋葱和烤面包。他很欣慰Thomas没有忘记该如何使用刀叉。他们没怎么交谈。Thomas从昨天被救出来，颠簸了一天才落下脚，Newt不愿给他增添更多压力。他当然想问问Thomas这四年来都经历了什么，想告诉他自己是多么努力的四处寻找他。可这些话却不知为何堵在嗓子眼里。

别急，Newt，别急。他不停这么对自己说。

晚餐后的Thomas看起来累极了，他们坐在沙发前面的地板上看一部电影时，他静悄悄地睡着了。软软的脸颊靠在Newt肩头，口水沾湿了他的衣服。

温馨的氛围一直持续到第二天清晨，Newt揉着眼睛在床上翻了个身，却看到昨晚直接睡在沙发上的Thomas姿势别扭地叉着双腿站在门口。

“怎么了，Tommy？”他半睁着一只眼睛，费力地撑起上半身。

Thomas低头看看自己下半身，又抬起头瞅瞅Newt，“我们......什么时候再洗澡啊？”

你是不是把洗澡跟什么奇怪的事情挂钩了啊！！

Newt心力交瘁地一巴掌拍在自己脸上，气呼呼地把身子摔回被子里。

 

TBC


End file.
